


going home for the holidays

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: No Powers Swim Team AU [11]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Character, Blind Scott, Friendship, Holidays, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Scott, mentions of Erik and Charles being shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Scott, Warren, and Pietro discuss their plans for winter break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scott is trans regardless of whether it comes up explicitly in an individual fic. This is a series, not every fic is going to be dealing with trans stuff.
> 
> This note brought to you by commenters who feel entitled to tell me, a trans person, how to write the characters I write as trans.

Practice was over. Warren made a brief stop over by the ice cooler to get a bag of ice to put on his shin before searching out Pietro and Scott. He came up behind them as they were heading to the locker room. 

“You could have waited for me,” he gripped, with no real hostility.

“We were sure you’d catch up,” Scott said with a grin.

“Oh come on.”

Scott just grinned more.

“You guys looking forward to going home for the holidays?” Warren asked as the three of them headed into the locker room.

“Not particularly,” Scott said. “I actually really liked the freedom of not have Charles breathing down my neck.”

“No yeah, getting away from home has been great,” Pietro said. “Having a coach for a parent kind of sucks.”

Scott nodded in agreement. 

“But your dad coaches diving,” Warren said. “Shouldn’t he, I don’t know, not bother you about swimming?”

Pietro shook his head, “My dad’s only slightly less nitpicky about my swimming than he is about Wanda’s diving.”  
“That sucks,” Warren said. He’d seen how Coach Lehnsherr had treated Wanda. Anything less that perfect was disappointing, but none of the other divers (Warren included) were held to such ridiculously high standards. Wanda had decided that she needed a break from diving in college and Warren couldn’t say he blamed her. He’d be burnt out too if he’d been treated like that.

“What about you Warren?” Pietro asked.

“Ugh, I don’t want to deal with my parents either, I mean I wouldn’t mind seeing my mom, but my dad’s another story.”

“We should have our own holiday party at some point,” Scott said. “Maybe after Christmas and… I’m not sure when Hanukkah ends.”

“It ends January first,” Pietro said.

“Do you want to wait until after that to have our holiday get together?” Scott asked.

“We can have our thing before that,” Pietro said. “I mean, Hanukkah doesn’t start until the 24th so we have plenty of time before that.”

“Before sounds like a better plan,” Warren said. “I’m heading back the first anyways, cause I’ve got a class over J term.”

Scott frowned. “You didn’t tell me about that.”

“I didn’t? Shit, I’m sorry, Scott, I could have sworn I did. Christ, finals must have really fried my brain. Yeah, I’m trying to get all my core classes out of the way as soon as possible, plus it was a way to avoid my parents.”

“That makes sense,” Scott said, though he did sound a little crestfallen.

“I mean if you want to I don’t see why you couldn’t come back with me,” Warren said. “We’re kind of roommates after all.”

Scott shook his head. “There’s a diving meet in January that I promised Alex I’d stay for.”

“Yeah, Lorna’s got a meet too,” Pietro said. “Wanda and I were going to stay for that.”

“Right, that’s- I forgot that the high school meets start in the winter.”

“You forgot? You’ve been out of high school for exactly one semester,” Pietro said.

Warren glared at Pietro, who just laughed.

The silence that followed was just a little bit awkward until Scott spoke up. “Pietro was telling me before you showed up that he was going to invite Remy home with him for winter break.”

The look of utter betrayal on Pietro’s face was priceless and Warren couldn’t help but snicker. 

“Throw me under the bus why don’t you Summers.”

“Well you seemed excited about it,” Scott said, grinning.  

Pietro groaned. “He was- He was telling me how he didn’t really have anyone to spend the holidays with and I thought I’d ask if he wanted to come back with me. I mean the holidays are kind of a shitty time to be alone.”

“Awww I knew you had a soft side,” Warren teased. 

Pietro glared. “Shut up Worthington.” He turned back to Scott. “This is entirely your fault Scott.” 

“It’s okay, Pietro,” Scott said. “We won’t let anyone know that you have a soft spot for someone other than your sisters.”

“Remind me why I’m friends with you?”

“Because we both realized that the only reason we were rivals in high school was because our parents slash legal guardians were pitting us against each other?”

“I think the rivalry was mostly Charles, my dad didn’t particularly care about rivalry so much as he just wanted me to be the best, but he didn’t like actively tell me he wanted me to do better than you specifically. He wanted me to do better than _everyone_.”

“Did I tell you about the time Charles chewed me out for placing second to you in an event that I’d won the year before?”

 Pietro shook his head. “No, when was that?”

“It was during our senior year, I’d made the record for the event the previous year.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember that meet. He chewed you out for that?”

“Yeah, I hadn’t done as well as he’d wanted, but he was more mad that I placed below you in that event in particular.”

“Scott I want you to know that I have a look of disgust and the utmost contempt for Charles on my face right now,” Pietro said.

Scott grinned. “Thanks for letting me know.” It felt good to have his friends on his side about stuff like this.

“You’re not going to spend all of break with Charles are you?” Warren asked. He was suddenly second guessing his choice to take winter term classes.

“No, Alex’s adoptive parents have invited me to stay with them til New Years, so I’m going to do that, but I’ll be staying with Charles through January,” Scott said. “I’ll have friends around though, it won’t be the end of the world.”

“I’ll check up on him,” Pietro said. “I’m sure Charles will love that.”

Warren snickered. “I’d love to see the look on his face when he opens the door and sees you there.”

“I’ll try to get a picture,” Pietro said. “And I’ll make sure to describe it for you Scott.”

Scott chuckled. “Thanks. Now, we should get dressed, because we need to be out of the dorms by six.”

**Author's Note:**

> The event that Scott brings about about Charles getting upset he placed second to Pietro happens in [Second Place](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6103354).


End file.
